True Love
by sg1princess8
Summary: Rodney and Sam finally have a chance at love. Normally I'm complete J/S but I couldn't resist
1. Chapter 1

Surprisingly, news got around fast in Atlantis. Many of the people who occupied the city had little to do except talk as they waited for their next assignment. Doctor Rodney McKay was not one of those people; in fact, he was sitting in his office working diligently when Doctor Radek Zelenka informed him that Colonel Samantha Carter had quit the Air Force. The news shocked him; it was the last thing he though she would ever do. He knew that she was on base, getting the last of her things from when she commanded the city. It struck him that it may her last time ever through the Stargate. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he were in the same situation. Their was one thing he was sure he felt, and he knew that he had to tell her before she left Atlantis.

Rodney caught Sam in the embarkation room, all but ready to leave.

"Sam!" he yelled at her from the top of the stairs. He rushed down and stopped in front of her. "So you really left the Air Force?" He had no idea how to begin.

"Yeah, I really did." She didn't seem too upset, but then, she was good at hiding things.

"I… I guess this is good-bye then." He was anxious.

"I'm still going to work at the SGC, but I'll be a civilian." She smiled at him.

"But I guess you would never visit Atlantis."

"I really have no reason to. I don't command the base anymore, and I'm not an officer so I wouldn't be asked to help in any combat situations."

"What about me, we're friends aren't we? And... well... we could be more. I know you probably still hate the idea, but I'm still crazy about you Sam, and I've learned to not be a jerk about showing it now."

She was pretty shocked; this was the last thing she expected out of Rodney's mouth at his good-bye. She could see in his face that he was afraid the she would reject him. He really cared for her, and she could see that. She dropped the bag that was in her arms and kissed him. When she stepped away Rodney had a shocked look on his face.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" He couldn't believe she had really changed her mind.

"Do I look like I'm messing with you? Rodney I've seen the change in you. It's kinda cute really." She smiled at him "I'll prove it to you. Name one thing and I will do it."

He already had an idea of what he wanted, be he thought it would probably be the last thing she would do. "Stay. Don't go back to the SGC. Don't go back to earth. Stay here with me." His voice was pleading.

She smiled at him. "Where should I stay? They already gave my room away."

"Oh, I hadn't though of that." He looked down; she could be trying to let him down easily.

She bend down and tried to look into his eyes. "Could I stay in your room? I could sleep on the floor if you want your bed to yourself."

"We… We could share the bed." The idea made him nervous, since he found her a little more then attractive. He bent down and took her bag and led her back to his quarters.

While they were walking Sam felt something start to push her back, and she was suddenly flung across the hall and slammed into a wall. Rodney dropped her bag and ran to her side. He turned his communicator on and immediately called for medical help. Radek came out of the room nearest to them and looked down at Sam lying unconscious on the floor.

"Did I do that?" The Czech man asked anxiously.

Rodney looked at him dumbfounded. "I don't know. Did you?" He sighed. "Can't a guy get a break?" He looked around and saw the medical team arriving.

"I was working on the shield you wanted me to fix. I guess it worked with it's flaws."

"You guess it worked?" Rodney was irritated, but he was more focus on Sam at the moment. When he turned back to her, he saw her start to slowly wake up. He walked over to where they now had her on a gurney. "Hey how are you feeling?"

She looked at him and sighed slightly, "W…weak." She was slowly losing consciousness, but before they took her away she whispered, "I love you Rodney."

Shocked flushed over Rodney's face. "I love you too." He knew she didn't hear him. He glared at Radek before he followed the medical team to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy, I would love comments. This is one of the first stories I'm posting. The smut is coming soon! Thanks for reading!**

Sam was barely alive when they got her to the infirmary, and they took her into surgery immediately. She needed a breathing machine to help her breath and they hooked her up to a heart monitor to keep track of her. Rodney sat by her side as soon as he could and he held her hand. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was finally able to admit his feelings to Sam, and have them matched, and now she was struggling to stay alive. He wasn't sure what he would do if he lost her. He was sick of losing people that were important to him. She was fighting, but it was taking a lot out of her, she had to constantly let the machine breath for her as she ran out of energy. Rodney cried when he felt like he was losing her. He was constantly talking to her, but it seemed like it wasn't doing anything.

Rodney eventually had to fall asleep; it had been 48 hours since he last slept. He didn't sleep very long when Sam's heart monitor went crazy and a rush of doctors woke him up. The doctors stabilized her again, but he found himself crying once the last one had left. He stood up next to Sam with her hand in both of his. "Come back to me, please. Please come back to me. I don't want to go on with out you." He bent down and kissed her, hoping that like in all the fairy tales, he would be her prince charming and his kiss would wake her.

Sam's hand moved to Rodney's kiss, it was Sam showing that she was fighting, but he was losing hope and dismissed it as an involuntary twitch. When it happened again he let himself hope. He wiped some of the hair of her face and squeezed her hand. "Come on Sam, I'm here for you, keep fighting." When nothing happened he let his head hand in defeat. After several minutes Sam's eye's fluttered open but Rodney didn't see. She squeezed his and his head snapped up. "Sam?" He stood up next to her, surprised and overjoyed. "I'm so glad you're alive."

She smiled weakly at him. He looked around and saw a nurse on his way. He bent down and kissed her, their first real kiss. She kissed him passionately, holding nothing back, but he retained himself, he didn't want any reason for her to have problems. The nurse finally cleared his throat to break them up. He took her vitals and made sure that Sam would be okay before finally leaving them alone. Rodney instantly retook his spot by Sam's side. "You really scared me you know."

"Sorry." She smiled.

"You better be!" but his tone was gentle loving as he brushed his knuckles over her cheek.

She smiled at him. "I heard what you said Rodney, even when you were crying."

He blushed a little, he wasn't known to be a crier and he didn't want to be, but he knew it showed Sam how much she ment to him. "I ment it all."

She pulled him closer and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss but full of love. When she pulled away she smirked at him. "I ment it when I said that I love you."

"I said it too, but I wasn't sure you heard me. I love you Sam, so much."

"I didn't hear you, but I here you now."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." They shared a loving smile until Sam got curious.

"So what knocked me out anyway?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I asked Radek to work on this shield for me. He must have set it off before you could get past the zone and it took you down."

"You made him test it inside Atlantis?"

"He was supposed to be in a secluded part of the city."

"Seems like he didn't listen."

"He doesn't do that very often. It gets rather frustrating actually."

"Well maybe I can teach him a few things about safety, putting up a force field and not knocking people out."

"Would you please?" He knew that if any one could talk some sense in to the guy, Sam could.

"Maybe later, first I need to get better, then I have you I have to take care of." She smirked seductively.

"Hey I know what I'm doing, and I can at least try and listen to other people's input." He didn't get it at first.

"I know you do, but it just that sometimes you let your ego take charge." She rubbed her eyes a little.

"I know I need to work on that, but still." He smiled. "Should I let you rest?"

"Lay with me." She moved over so that he would have room.

He hesitated a little but crawled in the bed with her, putting his arm around her to give them more room. She cuddled to him, putting her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach and fell asleep.

This was new to Rodney. He was used to women not really wanting to be around him or have a relationship with him. Here Sam was, completely comfortable with the relationship. He smiled as she started to fall asleep, happy to have her safe in his arms. He fell asleep too, tried from staying up with her when she was unconscious.

Sam slept for a while before waking up. She saw that Rodney wasn't wake, so she cuddled to him more and watched him sleep. She thought it was cute. After sleeping for quite a while, Rodney began to wake up. He had forgotten while he was sleeping that Sam was cuddling to him, so as he woke up, the warm body next to him kind of shocked him. He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. "Hey you."

"Sorry if I woke you." she smiled.

"Don't be, it wasn't you. Besides, who could complain, waking up to that sight?" He pulled her closer in an awkward cuddly hug.

She looked at him and cuddled to him. She loved him boy did she love him. He was her whole world. She wanted out of this prison called an Infirmary. She couldn't stand to be in this place while Rodney could leave whenever he pleased. She looked up at him with a smile that turned into a smirk. "Do you think we could escape without getting caught?"

He raised he eyebrow and smiled at her. "I could, it's up to you." But he wanted nothing more to get out of the infirmary with Sam. He wanted to have a little more privacy with her. The infirmary was so public, not that he was embarrassed to be with her, but it would be nice to have some alone time.

Sam smiled as she sat up and pulled out her IV and crawled out of the bed before motioning for Rodney to follow her. He laughed and was sure she had done this before. He climbed out of bed and they ran out of the infirmary together. Sam started skipping once they were free. He had to stop and watch her when she started skipping; it was quite the sight to see. She stopped and turned to see him watching her. She smirked at him with a seductive grin and he took of running, not stopping when he passed her. She caught up to him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to get this all posted at one time, since it's already written, but I would still love your comments! Here is the smut, I hope you like it.**

When they got to his quarters Rodney had to catch his breath, he was more out of shape then he though.

"Are you okay?" she giggled.

"Don't worry about it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What about you, miss professional escape artist?"

"I'll be good for now." She looked at the spot on her arm where the IV had been it was bleeding.

"I think I have a band-aid in my room." he commented as he opened the door. At one point he had taken her thinks and put them in the room, so they didn't have to worry about that.

"Thank you." She commented when he handed her a band aid.

"How long to you think we have until they come looking for you?"

"Not very long." She laughed.

"That's too bad, this will probably be the first place they look. Where should we hide you?"

"Under the bed or in the closet?"

"Be ready to hide under the bed when they knock. I'll send them off."

They didn't have to wait long before a knock resounded from the door. Rodney waited until Sam was hidden before he opened the door and sent the nurses away. "Okay, coast is clear." He smiled.

She came out of her hiding place and thanked him. She wanted to feel him inside of her as they moved together in unison. It was getting harder every minute to suppress her sexual fantasies.

"Umm… I'll give you some privacy so you can change back into your clothes." He turned around slowly.

"I don't need privacy. I can get dressed with you watching its not like you haven't seen any thing that I have before. Plus I refused to take off anything that was an undergarment" She stated smirking.

Rodney struggled to come up with an excuse for her not to take her clothes off with him watching. His real reason was that he wasn't sure if he could control his urges if she did, but he wasn't about to say that. "I..wh...I'll give you some pri...privacy anyway." He turned so that he couldn't see her, and she couldn't see him, growing, at the thought of her stripping in front of him. He tried to control his manhood in case she were to turn him around.

She smiled and took off her hospital gown. He bag was in front of Rodney, so she smirked and walked over and bent down to get some stuff out of it. She noticed that he was erect. Rodney couldn't help but watch as Sam bent over to get into her bag. The underwear hugged her butt nicely, and it gave him fantasies of touching her in ways that would make her moan his name. She stood up and smirked at him. "Manhood's up." She winked at him.

He smirked at her. "Wanna take advantage of it?" He was nervous as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He shouldn't have let his penis talk.

She dropped her clothes, walked over to him and began to kiss him passionately. He put both of his hands gently on her waist as he let his mouth move with hers. He slipped his tongue eagerly between her lips and deepened their kiss. He had a feeling this was going to be amazing. She kissed him back with the same passion and fire. She put her arms around him, drawing them closer together. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and started to kiss her neck. She started to fiddle with the zipper of his Atlantis BDU's, her body was aching for his. He took off his jacket and began to kiss her sweet lips again. She smiled as she felt him grow harder against her thigh.

She kissed him, holding nothing back. Rodney helped her with his pants and was ready to be inside of her. He took of her underwear and fiddled with her bra. He slipped it off and fiddled with her soft breast. She let her hands play too, as she moaned to his touch. He teased her, letting his erection play at her hole, he was hard and ready to be inside of her. She moaned out his name and he thrusted inside of her.

Their bodies worked together in perfect sync, their moans only encouraging each other more. After a while he exploded inside of her, moaning out her name as he finished. That set off her orgasm and she couldn't help but moan out his name, she felt incredible. Rodney pulled out of her and caught his breath as he lay down next to her and put his arm around her.

"That was amazing." She commented as she cuddled to him.

"You were pretty incredible." He smiled.

She smiled as she started to drift to sleep. He sighed. He finally had the woman of his dreams, and she was laying in his arms. He smiled and fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you haven't noticed, I like to add cliffhangers, plus I'm not sure where to cut my already written story. I'm trying to keep the chapters fairly short and yet not too short. Comments always welcome!**

Sam slept for a while, but woke up and went to the window to look at the night sky. She had taken the sheet with her to keep her warm. Rodney just turned over. He wasn't used to having some on in bed with him, so his body didn't react when she wasn't there. Eventually he got cold and woke up to fix the covers. He turned and saw Sam looking out the window. He could hardly catch his breath. Seeing her in the moonlight was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "Sam? Everything okay?" he was finally able to ask. He stood up and put his arms around her, not bothering to cover himself

She smiled softly. "Yeah, just looking at the sky." She smiled more having his arms around her. It was her new favorite place to be.

"You know, most people are asleep at this time of night. Just letting you know." He teased her.

"Some people aren't that tired after, well, you know." She smirked at him, adding a hint of seduction to her voice.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You would wake up in the middle of the night."

"Depending on how tired I was before if I slept threw the night or not and I obviously didn't feel tired enough" She stated turning and looking at him.

"I could always wear you out again." He smiled at her, not sure what she was going to say.

She smirked seductively.  
"I love it when you say things like that; they turn me on" She stated looking at him. "I would love you to wear me out again." She added.

He turned her around and pressed her against the window as he kissed her passionately. He took both of her hands and raised them above her head. Only the sheet hung in between them, held up by the closeness of their bodies. She moaned as she kissed him back, her arousal beginning to come close again. She raised her eyebrow; she definitely liked this new side of Rodney. He liked this new side of him too. He was taking chances and they were turning out better then he thought they would. He let her arms drop and he put one hand under her butt and the other behind her neck. Her skin was soft and he loved the feel of it under his hands. She giggled feeling his hand on her butt. He was getting really aroused, so he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pulled the sheet out from between them and looked once again at her moonlit body. He beauty only made him harder.

She smirked and looked at him as he picked her up when he laid her down she smiled softly; when he pulled the sheet away it sent shivers down her spine into her center. It only got her more aroused and aching for him. He kissed her again, this time using his tongue.

Now, feeling her skin against his, he became more aroused and was beginning to need to be inside of her. He was sure that he wasn't as hard as he could get but he pushed inside her anyway and figured he'd grow soon enough. She kissed him back not holding back anything not even her tongue. She moaned once he entered her again. It was amazing to have the feel of him inside of her body once more. It was like she was complete. He matched her kiss, and deepened it. They belonged together. He could tell by the way they fit perfectly together. She tilted her hips up so that he could reach deeper inside of her. He would make sure that he kept her happy. He pumped into her, using his joy and the driving force. She moaned and moved her hips with his. "I love you Rodney" She muttered softly.

"I love you too." he whispered against he skin as his lips moved to suck her neck. He started to pump faster inside of her, encouraging them both to climax. He bit down on her neck softly and continued to suck lovingly. She reacted by moaning out his name. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it in the heat of passion. He pumped a couple more times before releasing inside of her with a moan that he hoped didn't penetrate the wall. She moaned when he pumped inside of her the last time she came; when she did she put her head back in pure bliss and her hands twisted in the bed sheets.

He pulled out of her and kissed her again. He lie down next to her and put one arm around her. "You know, I could get used to wearing you out like this."

She smirked and cuddled to him and kissed his neck. "So could I" She stated looking at him.

Even after what they had just done, her simple kiss sent heat though his skin. He smiled and pulled her close to him. "Sam, thank you for staying with me."

"Your welcome Rodney; I will stay with you whenever you want me to because I love when you wear me out" She stated looking at him with a seductive grin.

He looked down at her confused and a little hurt. "So what, you only like me for the sex?"

"Is that what you think?" She stated looking at him. "That I just want you for the sex." She shook her head as she got up and got her clothes on and left the room. She just couldn't believe the same old Rodney had shown its ugly head again.


	5. Chapter 5

**This starts to get a little different, but I had an idea I wanted to play with. Comments are loved!**

Rodney sat up and put his head in his hands. His insecurities got in the way again and may have just killed the most important relationship that he had ever had. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where she had gone, and even if he could find her, he didn't know how to fix things. All he knew was that he had to try. He got his clothes on and went to find the woman of his dreams and win her back. She went to the east pier and sat on the ground crying she wanted so hard to have this relationship work but the old Rodney came back, she didn't like the old Rodney. She liked the sweet Rodney. She stood up and climbed over the railing and looked down at the Icy waters she wasn't going to jump.

Rodney checked several of the piers and balconies and was about to give up when he found Sam. He looked at her and saw that she was standing on the other side of the balcony. He ran up behind her and stopped. He hadn't planned what he was going to say, but figured this was his chance. "Sam, Please don't jump. I'm sorry I'm a jerk, I'm sorry I'm an ass, I'm sorry I don't know how to treat you right, even if I should. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just... I'm not comfortable around women; you of all people should know that. I'm going to try to be better at this. I have to, because I can't lose you. You're everything I could want in a woman and more, and that makes me nervous. I feel like every second I'm going to lose you to someone who deserves you more than I do. I can't lose you Sam, please don't jump."

"Why would you ever think that I would want you for the sex. Yeah I must admit the sex is good. it's very good. But I'm not some gold digger I'm not a whore I'm sick of being treated like one" She stated looking back at him. She turned her head back down at the icy waters that were below her. "Before my father died he said he wanted me to be happy he though I wanted Jack but no. Jack doesn't know a good thing when he has it. I wanted you I just didn't want you to know. But then this, the perfect moment ruined by your ego." She stated looking at him. "I knew that one day that if I gave my heart into a relationship it would be broken I just didn't expect it to be you" She said softly before she did jump landing into the icy waters of Atlantis.

"SAM!" Rodney jumped over the balcony after her. He'd fucked up big time. If she didn't have it in her to love him any more, he could at least make sure that she knew that he felt like crap. He tried to think fast before he hit the icy water, he knew the shock would make it hard to form coherent sentences. He hit the water and emerged next to Sam. "It's cold." He got his breathing under control before he spoke again. "Sam please. It wasn't my ego that was talking it was my stupid insecurity. I don't know why I though that, and I know that their was absolutely no reason for it. Please, I never meant to hurt you. Especially like that. God damn my ego." He looked off in space as he shivered. "Please, please. Let me prove that I'm not always an ass. Let me show you that I don't think of you as a gold digger. Let me show you how much I love you." He shivered again, but he wouldn't leave the water until they had come to some conclusion.

She was shaking and starting to loose the feeling in her legs, so she swam back to the ledge and got out as Rodney followed her. "You have your chance, next time I won't swim back."

"Sam, I'm sorry for being the worlds biggest asshole. Can you ever really forgive me?"

"We will see." She stated as she stood up and waited for him before she began to walk away.

Right now she needed to sleep in her own individual quarters. She got warmed up with a very, very hot shower. She didn't sleep after her shower, she just cried herself to sleep. Rodney didn't shower. He didn't think he deserved it. He needed to suffer and be cold though the night. Not that he slept much. He was so pissed at himself, at his ego, and his stupid mouth. He had to think of some way to show Sam how utterly sorry he was. He could tell that he had hurt their relationship. She didn't trust him now, and it was all his fault. She was right; he had a way with ruining perfect moments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost done! Like I said, I wanted to get it all posted. Thanks for reading if you've made it this far!**

Rodney wondered if John would be any help, but he wanted to do this on his own. He wanted the effort to come from him. He got up off of his bed and walked over to his desk. He found some paper, which was hard because he used his laptop so much, and he wrote Sam a letter.

_Dear Sam,  
I hope you know that I am sorry for what I said. I've never been confident around women, especially you, who means so much to me, but I know that that's not an excuse for how I treated you. I got so lost in what was going on that I let my penis talk instead of my head. A woman like you doesn't deserve that. You were right, I really do have a way of ruining the perfect moment, and I've let that ruin relationships before, but not this time. I love you, with all my soul. I have since we met the first time to save Teal'c and you've always wow'd me since then. You've been my light and my encouragement. I feel honored to have even had you love me for what little time since before I screwed up. I'm going to try my hardest to prove to you that I've changed from our first meeting. That I'm not the headstrong jerk who you feel the need to tell "go suck a lemon." I know I hurt you, and it hit you in a bad place, but PLEASE give me the chance to love you and please you everywhere else. Let me fix that. I'm not going to let you walk away; you've got to see how much I love you. You're the only one who can make me cry, you're the only one I'm afraid to lose. I know you deserve better then me, but let me try and be at least half the man you deserve. Meet me out on the southern pier once you wake up. Dress warm, and please come with an open heart._

I love you with all my heart,  
Rodney

The letter was tear stained and had a bunch of lines that had been crossed out. Rodney folded it up and took it to Sam's door and slid it under before running around to put his plan in place. He was going to love her, even if it killed him.

She read the note, and it made her cry more then she had that night. She did as the note told and dressed warmly and went to the southern pier she looked around and rubbed her eyes running her hand threw her blond hair. She couldn't do anything to make the tears stop she had been crying from what happened ever since she got out of the shower. Sam never cried this much not even for her father it only proved her love for Rodney was strong. Even if she didn't want to admit that right now.

Rodney thought that Sam might beat him, so he set up on a different pier and planned to meet Sam on the south pier. His first idea what a romantic dinner, but he didn't want to wait that long, and didn't want to serve wine with breakfast. Instead he had set up a small, two person table with a nice, hopefully romantic breakfast for two. He had wanted to put candles up, but instead put up some flowers, so the wind wouldn't blow it out. On the chair that he had figured for her to sit in he had placed a small bear. As lame as it was, before Rodney had left for Atlantis he had bought several different things for different occasions. This was one of those. He went and picked some flowers from the green room and went to meet Sam. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the pier. She was looking around, and looking beautiful. He smiled weakly and handed her the flowers. He wanted to kiss her, it felt right, but he held back. He wasn't sure whether her tear stained face was a good sign or a bad one, or a mix of both. She took the flowers and tried to smile but she couldn't. She was too emotionally drained. She didn't say anything.

"Um, the surprise isn't here. I uh, just had you meet me here." He looked anxiously out over the ocean and the nights events flashed through his head. He sighed knowing that he would have to try extra hard to make up for what he did.

He tried to smile and lead her to the next pier over. He figured that she wouldn't really like the gesture. She still said nothing, but followed him. She wanted to see what Rodney had to show her, she owed him that. He opened the door to the pier and let her though. He wasn't sure how to make her happy. He knew that he couldn't do it. He was ready to give up. He had hoped that she would come with an open heart, but it may have been too soon for that. He pulled out the chair for her to sit in and hoped she liked the bear. She sat down and smiled a little, but it wasn't very sincere. He looked down at her smile and gave up. He sighed and walked over to the balcony and looked out over the ocean. After a second he came back. "I'm sorry. I know I was an ass. I love you ...so much, but I don't deserve you. I can't do this." He walked through the door and started back for his room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was up to her now, she had to decide if she could forgive him, or if she was willing to lose the relationship they had, and could have. She stood up and ran to his room. She didn't bother to knock; she just let herself in and started to save their relationship. "Rodney, you hurt me, really bad, but I love you, and you do deserve me."

He was torn. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, kiss her and make everything better. But he also knew he couldn't. "How could someone who hurt you that bad deserve to love you?" He turned; he couldn't look her in the face.

How could she explain to him when it seemed like he had already made up his mind? "The man that hurt me yesterday is not the man who did all this to win me back, the man that I'm talking to right now. I can see how bad you feel Rodney and that means a lot to me. I love you, okay; I love you with everything I have. Don't hurt me again by denying me that."

Rodney struggled for a minute as he let that sink in. He couldn't trust himself to fully believe her, but he could trust her to believe in him. He got up from his bed and walked over to her. He sighed and a slight smile grew to his face. "I love you too. I'm so sorry that I ever did anything to hurt you. That will never happen again." He was referring to the previous night's incident, but he was to make sure he meant it for ever hurting her. He hugged her; happy to have her in his arms again. She hugged him back and smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, but it didn't last long.

He stroked her hair. "There is still food, do you want to go have that breakfast?"

"No, I'm okay I just want to be with you." She rested her head on his chest.

"What do you want to do then?"

"What ever, I don't really care."

"Well, I didn't get any sleep last night, and I can guess that you didn't either." He rubbed his thumb under her eye. "Why don't we just relax?"

"Okay, that sounds good." She smiled at him.

He let go of her and took off his shirt and went over to the bed. She took off her jacket and joined him. He opened up his arms and she cuddled to him. He closed them and pulled her a little closer. He would make sure that she stayed there and was happy. The both fell asleep dreaming of forever.


End file.
